Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{4}{9}+12\dfrac{3}{9} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {12} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {12} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{7}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{7}{9}$